Just Be Yourself!
by aures
Summary: [A Jin fic]...she has a double personality and the man she love likes the side which she hated the most :b
1. Kurei

        Just Be Yourself!

Hello dear readers! I'm afraid to tell you that my brain has suddenly produced another yet bad story. Hehe. ^_^ 

Anyway, the title tells about the story itself. This story had came from when I suddenly got this strange ideas when I saw a friend of mine whose always had been the "bossy" and "bully" type in a very unlike situation. Something like that. So I really thank that friend of mine for giving me this idea. 

So here's chapter one!

Chapter One: Kurei

        He took out his book and flipped it to page ninety-one and began to read the lesson they would be taking for that day. The faint sounds of the birds outside the windows filled his ears only later on, as the room began to fill in; echoes of voices coming from his classmates surround him. Although he didn't care, he never paid attention at all. 

       He took a glimpsed at his watch and just in time, the first bell resounded, signaling the start of classes in five minutes. Before gluing his eyes back to his book, he glanced at the opened door and sighed.  

        Another usual, ordinary day. He knew in a few minutes his daily routine will be held once again and he was not in a very good mood for it. After waking to find he had not yet study because of the late practice that night before, he began to cram. Then his bike flattened just a half-mile from home and he had to walk the long distance to school. He just hoped that today would not be that ordinary day. 

        But his mind detested, he could almost portray it so clearly in his head. He could almost hear the sound of that famous footsteps, it's heels making that clicking sound as it brushed upon the hall's surface. People turning around to greet as that proud mouth smiled back, loving every attention it got. He could hear the swish of the wind as that firm, steady footsteps walked by towards his row. He could almost see that chin went higher than it usually does and that ever so familiar smirk forming in those lips. He only waited for those words and that laughter coming from the others who had always watched the scene every morning like a daily live show.  

        "Ohhh, the teacher's pet reading ahead of time," a voice purred sarcastically beside his desk.

        He was right. He sighed. It was yet one of those ordinary days. 

Kurei. For her, he was the image of weaklings in the whole world and it seemed that he had become her mortal enemy ever since that first day in kindergarten where they had met.  And her favorite pastime? Destroying his life till he was safely buried under the earth. Totally deadly.

        Just as he had pictured, she was standing in front of him with that smirk she always wore expressing her authority. Her skirt was unusually short, exposing those perfectly shaped legs and her white uniform was slovenly untuck as it often does. And her supposed-to-be ribbon below the collar was tied in such a way that is out of this planet. Her beautiful yet deadly face focused on him and him alone, patiently waiting for his respond.

        He ignored her sarcastic remark and instead continued his reading. Beside him, her shadow loomed and her foot started to tap lightly on the floor. 

        "So the teacher's pet decided to ignore me, ne?" she went on. And as every morning, her friends giggled as they watched and waited as if they were watching their favorite action movie on TV.

        He sighed inwardly. Would his every morning be like this? It was indeed had become a daily broadcasted show inside the room. 

        Jin took a final glimpse at his watch. Only one more minute. He closed his book and smiled. "No, I just decided to concentrate on my reading."

        Her eyes narrowed like slits. He could see that any minute by now she will pounce him to death as he noticed her fist tighten. But their sensei briefly walked in, silencing all of them. He sighed inwardly. 

        Before she went to her seat, which was located just behind him, (so much for having luck), she whispered, "Watch your mouth buddy. You might find yourself in trouble." And she left him.

        He knew she didn't mean it…could she?

If I were Jin I'd already rolled up my sleeves and prepare to fight back. You know, like those boxing guys. ^_^ Bwahahahaha!  But don't get me wrong—I still like my OC! =^_^= hehe 


	2. Her Game

Hello dear reader! 

   I'm once again here at your service of giving you the most uh…(???)… stories ever!! ^^; Hehehe…chapter two is up! ~finally my mind had ricocheted and had given me some useful ideas! 

  Also I am updating this fic for today is May 12! (so what's good about May 12 anywayz? Geez!) I'm just happy bec. My one and most favorite team had won! The Sacramento Kings! Hehehe…but actually Dallas Mavs is one of my favs too! ^_^

Ooookei, sorry if I kept on blabbing about nonsense things…gomen!=^_^=

So ladies and gentlemen, Chapter TWO! 

       Chapter Two:   HER GAME 

        "Nice going, Jin!" someone said across the room.

        She stared at her paper and then at the back of the person in front of her in extreme disgust as their Algebra teacher proudly announced in the whole class that the little twerp who's sitting right in front of her had the highest score in the class. She snorted as he smiled shyly at the praise he was getting. 

        "Of course the teacher's pet would get a perfect grade or might even have a hundred and one score to it," she whispered loud enough for him to hear. "No doubt about it."

        Jin frowned. "I didn't…"

        "Jin and Kurei would have been the top scorers if Kurei hadn't carefully scrutinized her solutions," their teacher interrupted, seemingly noticing the two. He smiled at his two best students and continued, "Also most of you were wrong at the same exact number." Then he turned to Jin. "Would you mind solving it in front for all of us to see?"

        He blushed slightly and walked in front of the board to jot down his solutions and answers. Their teacher and the class acclaimed him once again as he finished his work.

        She looked up at the ceiling, muttering, "Yeah right." The last thing she wanted was to let that little twerp beat her. Of course she wouldn't let him. Not in a million years. For this Kurei he's dealing with gets what she wanted whenever she wants too. And she was never been wrong about that.

         "I'll take this one, that one over there, and those. Also this and that at the far corner. Oh yeah, also that one, I loved that one!" Kiyota drooled as he hungrily gawked like a scavenger eying its prey at the array of food that was oozing a faint delicious smell that even Jin had to admit very tempting. 

        Jin smiled apologetically at the incredulous goggle the cashier had given both of them as he paid his lunch. Ahead of him, Kiyota was leading the way with overflowing contents of food, nearly making its way out of the plate. 

        "Man, I'm really hungry. It seems that I hadn't eaten a single thing for a century!" Kiyota said, balancing his tray as they twiddled around a group of table to find a vacant place. 

        Jin smiled. "It looks like it."

        Finally, Kiyota placed down his tray on unoccupied table and began to settle in. A triumphant smile was plastered on his face as his hands soared up in the air ready to dig the food unto his mouth. "Nyahahaha. I am about to conquer a nation!" 

        Still standing on his feet, Jin fidgeted uneasily. He weakly smile at his friend. He doesn't want another petty quarrel to take place. Once in a day is enough for him. "I think we'd better find another table," he commented.

        Kiyota looked up at him, crumbs of food were sprinkled all over his face and chin. His brow rose questioningly. "Why? No one is sitting here anyway," he pointed out. "And it's a good place." 

        "No one is. But they will."

        Kiyota frowned. "They who?" and his eyes glimmer at him wickedly. "Don't tell me you're still afraid of that little barbaric witch, ne?" and he began to gobble down his food as if he doesn't have any time left here on earth to do so. 

        "Of course I'm not. It's just that…" Jin sighed. He sensed danger ahead.

        "That barbaric little witch. Thinks like she's the queen of the earth. Sheesh! She even wanted to be the school's president. I'd rather be a pig than have her win. No siree! No can do! I couldn't even stand that witch's smile! And add that little chicken herd of hers!" Kiyota exclaimed disdainfully. Some people nearby began to stop moving and were turning their eyes to stare at them—well at him mostly. "Ha! They are nothing compare to this handsome ace of Kainan's basketball team! Which is me of course," he finished with that slick smile of his. "Nyahahaha."

        "Handsome ace of Kainan's basketball team eh?" someone snorted and they found Kurei standing before them with that smirk still pasted on her face. Behind her was her group of socialite friends who were glaring at them rather perilously. "And if you didn't know or you're just plain brainless Mr. Smart-ass, you're sitting on OUR table."

        Uh-oh. Just as he had thought. Jin sighed.

        Kiyota innocently smiled at her. "I didn't see your name on it Ms. Barbaric witch," he shot back with a triumphant smile as Kurei's eyes narrowed murderously at him. 

        "Want me to take care of this little girly with that violet headband?" Barry, one of Kurei's friends who were known to be a dangerous gangster then, said, eyeing them thoughtfully. Jin squirmed at his stand.  This guy has arms that were packed with a thousand pounds of concrete and a glare that was utterly dangerous that even the school's principal was afraid of.

        Kiyota paled as the witnesses inside the cafeteria laughed. He growled at them, blushing furiously at the same time. "And who are you calling a girly?"

        Barry laughed along with the others. "Of course you—girly boy."

        "Why you flat nosed bakerou!"

        Jin wished he could disappear.

        Barry clenched his teeth. He reached out and grasped his shirt. "You're the idiot, you stupid idiot! Now get your ass off of our table, little girly!"

        Kurei grinned, knowing she was winning the game. "So are you going away or not, teacher's pet and his little smart-ass friend?" Kurei asked sadistically, which is more of an order as she leered at Jin's blue eyes. Those green eyes says it all, telling him she had won in a competition he was unaware of.

        "Wait. You don't have to kill anybody, ok? You can have this table," he told them and turned to Kurei. "Are happy now?"

        She sneered. Then she leaned onto him and whispered in his ear, "I told you. I've warned you. You should have watched your mouth, Jin Soichirou. But it's too late now."

        He, with Kiyota still screaming his life out, strode out of the room, leaving Kurei with that victorious smirk on her face. It was the first time he had spoken like that before Kurei. But he was confused. It was different this time. Something was up and he doesn't have a clue what is about to happen. 

       So what game are you playing now, Kurei?

Review plz. Take care! ^_^


	3. The Two Kureis

Disclaimer: I do OWN slum dunk! Nyahahahah! BOG gasping for air Oki, I do not! But I do own Jin! Bwahahaha! BOG all right, all right! I do not! Chapter Three: The Two Kureis 

        "That…girl…is…going…to…be…in…trouble," Kiyota gritted his teeth as they walked towards their lockers after their late basketball practice. It was already seven and the halls were dark and empty. Seems that they and the remaining basketball players were the only ones left. "Damn that girl! If I could get my hands on her again I sure will strangle her to death!"

        Jin grinned secretively as Kiyota started on his speech again. He knew that the guy couldn't even touch the tip of Kurei's finger during that scene at their break. 

        "Before you strangle that girl, I want to remind you that it's your turn now to clean the court," Maki muttered as he put on a clean blue shirt securing in place those well-built abs of his. 

        Kiyota scowled. "You know what Maki, I'm getting this strange feeling that you might be related to that barbaric witch," he grumbled as he stood up to head towards gym.

        "But a very handsome one," Maki added, laughing his head off as Kiyota made a face before he went out of the room. Then he turned to Jin, "I'll leave you know. Just close the room behind." 

        He nodded and heard his footsteps died away. He sighed and opened his locker. "What the—" and his nose was greeted by a fetid smell that nearly made him faint. His brows furrowed as he scrutinized the alien thing inside. Then his eyes widened.

        There, lies inside his locker, amongst his neatly arranged books, notebooks and carefully laid out papers, a mound of horse's shit.

        He groaned.

        She envied him. He was everything she wished she could be. He was everything everyone was proud of. Why couldn't she be like him? Why couldn't they realize that I am much better than him? Why couldn't my damn life be like his?!

        "Aurgh!" she threw the towel at the counter in frustration. Both Megumi, whom she was helping in the flower shop which Megumi's parents owned, and a passing old lady stopped talking and stared at her. She grinned sheepishly in return.

        "That would be fine," the lady said as Megumi handed a bouquet of summer flowers and a plain white card. 

        As soon as the door closed behind the lady's back, her friend turned to her. "Now, what had gotten into you? Is something wrong, Kurei?"

        "Uh, its nothing really. I just remember something that I sort of…uh, got irritated. You know, something like that." Megumi eyed her skeptically, still wasn't quite satisfied with what she had told her. So she smiled broadly, nearly tearing her jaw apart, just to convince her she's perfectly fine. 

        Then her co-worker snickered. She never passed anything up. "Ooooh, really?  Or is it about something called love?" 

        Turning away to hide her flaming cheeks, she crossed her arms and sniffed. "What made you thought of such foolish thing anyways?" Just in time, the bells rang signaling that someone had entered the store. She breathes a sigh of relief. 

        Of all reasons, Megumi have to come up with that mushy stuff. Sheesh.  

        "Oh please no, oh please merciful, kind Lord, just not right now. I have a dozen of homework to do. I really have to go home as early as I can. So please I beg you…" he prayed as his bike swiveled to the right then to the left, nearly knocking him towards the post. Then he heard a faint swishing sound as his bike slumped down. 

Jin sighed—defeated. It's no use. I should have bought a new tire. 

        He placed his bike beside a lamppost and sat on the pavement. He should have bought a new tire since yesterday and now he had to walk all the way home. He sighed once again and heard his stomach made a loud growl informing him that it was in dire need of food.

        "Not now," he muttered yet his stomach made another growl, much louder this time. 

        "Hey, I have a spare sandwich in my bag," a voice, which belongs to a girl's told him. He glanced at the pair of blue sneakers standing in front of him. "My mother always insisted to pack two everyday. So what do you say?" 

        For some odd reasons, the voice sound familiar. Or should he say, too familiar. He gazes up and almost toppled himself to the ground.

        "Now why are you staring as if you've seen a herd of pigs flying up in the sky just now?" then she smirked however this 'smirk' he was seeing now was—somewhat a kinder one, a happy one. He must be imagining things. No way could that be. His mind must be playing tricks on him. He must be really hungry now.

        "Jin? Hey Jin Soichirou! Are you all right?" she started to wave her hands in front of his eyes.

        "Is that you…Kurei?"

        She grinned. "Of course! Who are you expecting? Michael Jordan asking for basketball advice?" and she took out a white sandwich bag out of her bag. "So, want it or what?" 

        Jin blinked, still staring hard at her but his stomach won. Illusions or not, he just have to eat something. "Thanks." He took the food from her grasp and began munching it down his esophagus. "Uh, what are you doing here anyway?"

        She shrugged carelessly. "I just came from my friend's store. I had to help her since her parents were away for today," and she took a bit on her food. "Come on, I'll walk home with you. Here let me give a hand at that bike." 

        They walked in silence, each having their own thoughts fly somewhere. They finally finished their food as her house came to view. "Oi Jin Soichirou," she said silently. "I just like to say that I'm really sorry about the, you know, the thing we placed inside your locker," she bowed her head. "It was for revenge but—I am truly sorry. Please forgive me." With that she hastily walked, more of a run, to her house. 

        He stared after her. He then gazed at the white sandwich bag still on his hands. Kurei, asking for forgiveness? Jin shook his head. There's more to Kurei than what he had thought…

Just review! ^^


	4. The Man of Her Dreams

krappkarmin: thanks!

supergal88: yep she had a split personality…hehe…

Autumn Tea: I already emailed you but still I wanted to thank you again! Thankyouberimuch!!! But I have to warn you in this chap…I know that you don't like Maki that much…^^…

Chapter Four: The Man of Her Dreams 

        Jin glimpsed from his book to the opened door. He could almost hear the clicking sound of her shoes as she walked down the hall towards their room. He knew it would be different this time. He knew everything had changed since that night. It would be a different routine now. And so he waited.

        She entered the room with that same feeling of animosity like every morning. He shoved that thing aside and gave her his warmest smile. "Good morning Kurei," he greeted. 

        Kurei glanced at him as if he's out of his mind; one of her eyebrows went up. 

        "About yesterday, I just wanted to tell you that it's all right. I've forgiven you and it's really nothing," he said, still smiling dumbly at her. He had the strangest feeling he was talking at someone who's different from the one he had been with yesterday night. "And that I…"

        "Cut if off twerp! Who says I asked for your forgiveness," she replied menacingly, that same smirk he always saw every morning appeared once again. "And me, feeling sorry? I wouldn't miss it for the world to do it again and again. So save your breath." 

        Jin blinked. He felt he had been punched on both sides of his head. This has got to be some kind of a joke. He had heard her correctly and clearly the other night. He was sure it was Kurei he was with but what she had said right now brought him back to reality. Kurei would always be Kurei. 

        She gave him one final smirk before sitting on her chair behind him and began blabbing with her friends. It was back to normal again. 

        The look on his face was pure determination. He had that wonderful face that deeply enthralled her; she was completely benighted with the world around her. She cannot even willed her body to move and her eyes were the only ones that were moving, surveying his every move, his every existence. She was mesmerized. She doesn't want to close her eyes anymore afraid he might vanish from her sight once again.

        But she loved the feeling, just hiding herself in the shadows. She loved watching him. 

        His strong footsteps made the court shuddered as he jumped and flew towards the basket. His slender hands were gripping the orange ball on his outstretched hands. And she gasped, completely hypnotized as the rim quivered.

        The ball smoothly went through. 

        Sweat dripped unto the floor from his perspiring forehead. He lightly brushed his sleeve unto it and glimpsed around the murky court where shadows loomed in every corner. "Who's there?"

        Kurei stood rooted on the spot, suddenly befuddled. She budged herself closer to the shadows and stared hard at him. He was dribbling the ball languidly from the center; still waiting patiently to expose herself.     

        "I know you're just there, hiding yourself," he stipulated. "So all you have to do is to show yourself." Then he glanced briefly at her direction as she caught her breath. "I'm waiting…"

        She closed her eyes and lightly slapped her forehead in apprehension. 

        "I said I'm waiting. Do I have to come and get you out of there?" he threatened, still bouncing the ball up and down the well-polished floor. She could almost hear hers bouncing in fright.

        "I'm here…" she feebly muttered, stepping away from the shadows and staring dourly at him. "Shini-chan."

        Maki's eyes widened. "Kurei," and then a smile broke his handsome features apart. "I didn't know it was you."

        She blushed. She was in a lost of words in which this certain guy could only make her do. His eyes were watching her, stabbing through her and she felt her body went still. She didn't dare to even move an inch. 

        "So what are you doing here at this hour?" he asked, breaking the eerie silence that lingered around them. 

        She balled her fist to stop herself from fainting. "I was just, you know, passing by and I heard someone playing so uh, I came over to watch." And she added with a weak smile, "And I guess it was you after all. Did I bother you someway?"

        He grinned at seeing her in a very unstable state. "I guess not," and he uttered more to himself, "It has been a long while since we talked again, hasn't it?"

        Kurei smiled. "Yes. A very long time now but I'm different now, Shini-chan," she whispered, barely reaching his ears. And she wished, she just wished, that the night would never come to an end.    

        "Arigato Shini-chan!" little Kurei earnestly said, her once trembling lips were now smiling up at him. She wiped her tear stained cheeks. "If you didn't came in time, those guys might have bullied me."

        Little Maki lifted his chin with an I-am-a-hero like expression on his face. "They really don't stand a chance, especially against me! Hahahahaha" he contentedly laughed.

        She grinned as well, totally believing what he had just said. Then her eyes fell on the orange ball that he was holding for quite a long while. "What is that ball for?"

        "Oh this?" and she nodded. "The guys and I were going to play basketball. I was just heading there if I didn't saw you. But I think I'll walk you home. Those guys might come after you again."

        And she happily agreed. "But you know what, if I get older they'll gonna be sorry! Calling me a crybaby and those mean names!" 

        He laughed. "You really are a crybaby."

        "NANI?" she angrily turned to face him.

        "Uh, nothing," he gesticulated with an innocent smile playing on his lips.

        "But I think I still don't want to become a grown up," she mumbled that Maki had to lean to hear her. "Mom said we could only fulfill our dreams if we become a grown up. What's your dream anyway Shini-chan?"

        He pauses then thoughtfully replied, "Well, I want to have a team then become Japan's no. 1!"

        "Don't you ever think of marrying someone?"

        He shrugged. "Maybe…"

        "Then what kind of girl would you like?" she asked and hopefully stared at her tall companion. 

        He quirked his brow. "Well, for one, she has to be brave," and her shoulders drooped. "And strong and vigorous and…"

        "Ok, I get it. I'm not one of those…" she silently said, sighing inwardly in hopelessness and defeat. 

        "What?"

        And she shook her head. "Nothing."

        "What about you then?" 

        She bit her lips that were starting to quiver again. "I don't have to describe him…"

        He questioningly turned to her. "And why not?"

        "Uh, because I think I finally found him," she finished.

        "Who?"

        "His name is uh," she stuttered nervously. Her head was in a heap of a mess. One part of her wanted to confess but the other part was too afraid. Ahead of them, her house came to view like a messiah to her rescue. "I'd better be going now. Thanks again Shini-chan."

        And he blinked. "Now what had come over her?" with that, he retreated, dribbling his ball along the way.

Just review! ^^


End file.
